A Princess and her Sister
by Blue Toad
Summary: Nintendo had a simple idea, but it was scrapped. Now, it's a fanfic. Rosalina and Peach being sisters. But can Rosalina muster up the strength to tell her before the Star Festival is over? One Shot


**WHAT THE?! NO ROSALINA CHARACTER ON THE LIST? Alright, seeing how she's still new...**

**Hello to you all! I decided to do a Mario fanfic, as you've no doubt guess.**

**Super Mario Galaxy…it was a great game, truly was. And, it introduced my now favourite Mario character. Princess Rosalina.**

**For starters, she looks after those cute and playful little lumas. Secondly, she has such a sad past that you really have to pity her. And finally…she blew up Bowser's entire air fleet.**

**Such a character deserves a fanfic dedicated to them, and this is what this is.**

**Now, here's a little fun fact for you all. Nintendo were originally going to make Rosalina Peach's sister. But the idea was scrapped. Now I say boo! I would have loved to seen how it was handled. So, I made this. Therefore, forget EVERYTHING you know of Rosalina's past. As of now, it doesn't exist in this story.**

**The ending is also different, as Rosalina and Peach never actually met. Here, they do. Although Rosalina referred to her as "your special one". Boy, how did she catch on that quick…?**

**So, Rosalina's past is retold and she and Peach meet. Will she be able to tell that she is Peach's sister? Read on and find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario. All rights to Nintendo.**

11111111111111111111111111

_A Princess and Her Sister._

In space, there are several galaxies united in the universe. These galaxies vary from desert filled danger lands to kingdoms of bees and honeys.

In a distant spot, there was an observatory…a special sort of observatory. It wasn't dull, like children who wished for fun would see and sigh with boredom, it was a magical place…and also a home.

A home to star shaped creatures called Lumas. The Lumas can create comets, planets…and even galaxies.

But Lumas are like children. Without the love of a mother, they will cease to survive…

It was, perhaps, a blessing that the mother they had was one unlike any other.

Now, a figure was flying to the observatory, with a trail of white and blue light behind it. A yellow light was floating around it, as if it was glad to see the figure.

_A power star…_

It was a star of power, hence the name. It was yellow…perhaps even gold. It glittered with white light and it was the power of the observatory.

…Perhaps, that was a bit of a wrong way to say it.

The figure, wearing a red cap with blue and red overalls, he also had white gloves and brown shoes, with a moustache to cap it off, touched down to the lower level of the observatory.

Mario. The renowned plumber who had time and time again saved Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, from Bowser, King of the Koopas.

The star disappeared in a light, it's power with the observatory once more. There were many power stars…and they were the power of the observatory.

The observatory had the power to travel through space…but it needed power stars to do so. Sixty of them, to be precise.

There were also six Grand Stars, which illuminated the observatory…and gave life to the Lumas. Without them, the Lumas would die.

Mario had collected his sixtieth star. Now, he could travel to the center of the universe. This was where the diabolical koopa had taken the princess, who he was now attempting to rescue.

Bowser had swiped the power and grand stars from the observatory, leaving it drained of all it's power. With them, it was quite possible he could become the king of the universe.

Mario, of course, knew that such thing would be terrible. The rule of a person as evil as Bowser could only spell bad news…

But, Mario was puzzled. The one who had set him on his quest…wasn't here.

In fact, _none _of the lumas were there. It was as if they had vanished from existence.

Mario thought for a while…then he suddenly clicked his fingers and jumped up the right of the observatory to the library.

As he walked in…he saw his hunch was correct.

Rosalina, princess of the cosmos, and also the mother of these children, was sat in her chair, clutching a book. The lumas were all around her, eagerly awaiting the first breath of the story they would hear.

Rosalina cared very deeply for the little lumas…she had been overjoyed when Mario had returned with his first grand star, thus giving hope for them…no, the whole universe.

"Let us begin!" Rosalina spoke as she opened the book.

1111111111111111111111111111111

_The kingdom's missing princess._

_Once, a few years ago, there was a princess to the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her hair was silver and she was little more then a child still._

_The girl's mother was the queen of the kingdom, and she was due to have another baby. When she was born the next day, the silver haired girl instantly adored her._

_She was her sister and she cared for her with all her heart. She would play with the girl and smile as her little sister giggled at her, calling part of her name, as she couldn't say it fully._

_Sadly, the sister's mother fell asleep forever soon after…the little one was still a baby, and didn't know, of course…but the older sister was overcome with grief._

_She ran out across the hills of the kingdom, calling for her mother…but she failed to find her. She collapsed in tears, and was still very young, thus refusing to believe it had happened._

_The night had fallen on her by this time…and the stars were at their brightest._

_One, however, was falling to the earth, but the girl was crying too much to notice it. It unwrapped in a white light as it came level with her face and looked at her._

_It was a Luma, an apricot coloured one. It stared blankly at the girl and then waved. The girl stopped crying._

"_W-who are you…?" She choked._

"_I'm Luma! I'm looking for my mama…" The luma's face fell to sadness._

"_Oh…dear…you poor thing." The girl hugged Luma, her tears forgotten._

"_I've lost mine too…"_

"_Well, can we find them together?" Luma asked hopefully._

_The girl stared to the ground, and then to the distant Mushroom Castle…_

"_Sister…Mother is not gone…she's out there…I know she is. And I will find her and bring her back to you…I promise."_

_Luma transformed used his magic to make a mushroom shaped star ship. As the girl climbed into it, it took off and blasted off into the universe…_

_Seconds turned to minutes…days turned to weeks…months turned to years. No matter where the girl and Luma looked, their mothers were nowhere to be seen._

_They met many coloured stars on the way, other Lumas. They joined them, all wanting to find Luma and the girl's mother._

"_We can't find them…" The apricot Luma spoke tearfully._

"_Please…Luma…you still have us. We're family now. I'll be your mama." The little girl hugged Luma as it blushed._

_They gave up the search, yet the girl prayed her mother would come to her. They settled down on a green planet and started building houses. It even had lovely flowers._

_That night, as the girl laid down to sleep, her mother appeared in a dream to her._

"_Mother! Come back!" The girl yelled._

"_Sweetheart…" The mother turned to her._

"_You can't leave me! Me and sister…you can't!"_

"_Sweetie…I will always think of you. When the night sky is littered with stars, I will look down on you and her and always pray for your well being…"_

"_Mother…" The girl spoke simply._

"_It's time for me to go."_

_The dream ended as the little girl woke up, and she immediately burst into the tears._

"_I promised sister!! I promised her…that I would bring back mother…and now I can't…because…she's sleeping under the tree in the courtyard of the castle…" The lumas were stunned. No matter what they could do, they couldn't make the girl happy._

"_Mama, you still have me!" The apricot luma said, but it was of little help._

"_No…I've let sister down…I…miss her!"_

_Luma's face grew with sadness…but then he had an idea._

_He flew out from the planet and transformed into a blue comet, light trailing from it. The girl was stunned as the lumas gathered around her._

"_What…?" It was all she could say._

"_We Lumas transform into comets, planets and even galaxies!" A blue luma then spoke._

"_I want to be a star that makes someone happy!" A green one chimed in._

"_That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, didn't he?" A red one added._

_The girl then did something she hadn't done since she had set out on her search._

_She laughed._

_The lumas were quiet and confused at this as the girl finished. The comet had now taken the form of a magical observatory._

"_Mama, we can travel in that around the universe as a family!" A yellow one said._

"_Yeah! Mama!"_

"_Mama!"_

"_Mama!"_

_The Lumas all chanted around here as the girl laughed again._

"_Of course…but first, we should make a cake to celebrate!"_

"_Yaaaaay!" The Lumas flew to the observatory they lifted the girl to it. They all headed straight to the kitchen and started gathering ingredients._

"_These are my children, and I need to see that they grow right. And when they grow and leave the nest, I'll see them off with a smile." The girl thought._

_She then turned to look out of the window._

"_Sister…I am sorry I had to leave. But I must help my children…but I promise, I will see you again…I'll go back to the Mushroom Kingdom once every star festival."_

_This was the name for the special festival when stars fell from the sky all over the kingdom…it had been the girl's most favourite time. She'd laugh and run about, enjoying the festivities._

_But now, to this day, the observatory flies across the universe, and the mother and her children are said to still reside on it._

Rosalina closed the book as the Lumas looked at her.

"That's all. My story is finished."

1111111111111111111111111111

She blinked and looked to the doorway, she had the faint idea that Mario had been listening…but it didn't matter even if he did.

The Lumas raced out as Rosalina put the book among the shelves and stepped outside. She saw Mario there.

"So, you've gotten your sixtieth star?"

"That's a-right!"

"Wonderful! Now we have enough power to fly to the center of the universe to save your…special one.

She closed her eyes at this, but shook her head.

"Shall we go?"

Mario nodded and Rosalina smiled.

"All right. Off we go!"

Rosalina flew up to the top of the observatory, and fired a shot of light from her wand. It flew around the observatory, turning into a spaceship, with a blue barrier around it.

It flew off, travelling to the center of the universe. As they approached, Rosalina could see the flag of the Koopas atop Peach's Castle, Bowser's mark firmly upon it.

Several airships were around the castle, which Bowser had lifted into space. They deployed their cannons, but it was far too late. The observatory decimated anything in it's path, ripping the airships to pieces.

Rosalina closed her eyes and then held her wand out.

"There's a warp field inside the castle! Go Mario! They're inside! Hurry!"

Rosalina shot her wand out, creating a pathway to the castle. Mario ran across as Rosalina put her hands together.

"Please…save her. Save my sister."

It had been about an hour now, and Rosalina and the Lumas were still in the observatory. It had destroyed most of the airships, the few remaining were too scared to approach it.

Suddenly, Rosalina sensed something…it was like a sense, which drew her to the source. She vanished and reappeared to a shocking site.

She was on the surface of an exploding planet, filled with hot red lava. A koopa was stepping across it, defeated looking.

"NOOOO! My creation…my universe!!"

"This, King Bowser, is what happens when you meddle with power greater then your own." Rosalina said curtly.

"If only you would learn…" A look of pity crossed her face.

"You…! This can't be happening…"

"However, I can't allow anyone to perish in these sorts of conditions."

Rosalina waved her wand; she and Bowser vanished as the planet was on the verge of exploding.

She was now back at the observatory, she had sent Bowser and his son, along with any remaining troops, back to the Mushroom Kingdom, hoping they would learn their lesson from all of this.

She looked towards the castle and saw Mario come out…with…

Princess Peach.

1111111111111111111111

This was the first time Rosalina had seen her since she was a baby. Rosalina wanted nothing more then to hug her…but she thought better of it.

The pair walked across to the observatory as Rosalina meet them. The grand star flew into the observatory's light.

"Mario! I am glad to see you're safe. And…this is your special one."

"That's right…" Peach then bowed to Rosalina.

"I'm really grateful for you…with helping Mario and everything. He explained it all.

"It…was no trouble. I should be thanking him…the universe could have been in terrible danger from Bowser's control."

"We left him on the planet…!" Peach suddenly realized.

"Please be calm. I've sent him and his troops back to the surface. I'm sure they've learnt their lesson…I hope. But to make thing clear…"

Rosalina shot her wand to the Bowser flag, turning it back to the Mushroom one.

Suddenly, the whole observatory began to shake with an earth shattering force, and the castle too.

"What's going on?!" Peach shrieked.

"Bowser's planet needed the power of the Grand Star…as Mario saved that…the planet has exploded. Now, it's created a black hole…which will destroy the whole universe."

"What…? No!"

But Peach was interrupted as Luma suddenly appeared. It had been helping Mario on his quest and had been with him the whole time. It waved at him as he flew to the black hole.

More and more Lumas did the same; the remainder of Bowser's ships were being shredded to pieces by the force. The black hole suddenly exploded, as the observatory disappeared with Peach's castle back to the space above the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Do you hear that…?"

Mario and Peach could hear what Rosalina was also. It was the sound of a baby crying as Rosalina closed her eyes.

"It's the new born lumas. The cycle of a Luma is to begin as a newborn, then growing up and becoming a planet. Then, stardust from the planet turns back into a newborn…and so the cycle continues.

But, it never repeats itself in quite the same way…"

Rosalina then opened her eyes.

"So…you'll see."

111111111111111111111111111

Toad Town was lit with the light from the falling starsbits, little coloured pieces of stars. Peach's Castle was back in it's normal spot and the town was decorated with banners and such.

Why? It was the Star Festival.

Bowser had interrupted it…and now, the Lumas were all sending falling stars bits to the ground. Peach had decided to set the festival in motion thanks to this.

The toads danced, the penguins from other planets ran about and even a few bees were there, along with even one or two robots!

Mario was enjoying himself, so Peach had left with Rosalina, who was positively delighted at the whole thing. She had missed it so very much…

"Uh…Miss…Rosalina?"

Rosalina had been staring out at the lake from the spot of the statue. She turned to her sister.

"Would you…like to join in?"

"Oh…yes…" Rosalina smiled as she turned to walk with Peach. They turned to a candy stall run by a toad.

"Your highness! Please, take some for free to celebrate our victory over that brute Bowser! Would your friend like some star candy?" He offered a star on a piece of candy.

Rosalina looked longingly at it. Peach noticed it and accepted it.

"Here." She held it out to Rosalina.

"Oh…no. I couldn't."

"Please? You've done so much and you're doing little to relax…"

This was fair enough, so Rosalina nodded and took the candy. She bit it off in one go leaving Peach slightly shocked.

"Delicious…as always." She whispered.

"As always?"

"Oh! N-Nothing…"

But Rosalina still had a choice to make. After tonight, she would be leaving for the next few years. It was her one chance. Should she tell Peach that she is her sister?

The two were now standing on the balcony overlooking the lake.

"No one will bother us here, Miss Rosalina…shall we just chat, the two of us?"

"You don't have to call me miss, princess…"

"And you don't have to call me princess."

The two looked at each other and laughed, turning back to the view of the castle.

"It's so beautiful…" Peach said.

"The sky?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes…the stars…the comets…I wish this festival could last forever…"

"So do I." Rosalina concurred.

"You're very lucky, Rosalina. You get to see all this everyday, not to mention being a mother to those lumas…"

"Maybe…but, do you know what, Peach? Sometimes I miss my own home…"

"Your own home?" Peach asked.

Rosalina nodded.

"It was a beautiful place…and I was always happy there."

"Hmm. Well, when I was young, I used to have an imaginary friend." Peach continued.

"An imaginary friend?" Rosalina asked, amused.

"Yes. I called her Rosa."

Rosalina suddenly froze at this.

"I remember my father would scold me for mentioning her…but I don't know why. Rosa…always felt like she was real, like she was special to me."

"Perhaps…your father missed her."

"Missed her?" Peach asked, perplexed.

"Yes…missed me, to be precise."

It was Peach's turn to freeze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Peach…when I was young, I was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"B-But I'm the princess!" Peach protested.

"Yes. You and I…we're sisters."

Peach was completely shocked at this. You could easily have knocked her down with a feather.

"Peach…?" Rosalina asked, a little afraid.

"I…remember. I…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111

_Flashback:_

"_Rosa! Rosa!"_

_Peach waved her arms at the silver haired girl. She smiled back at her as her father came in._

"_Daddy!"_

_But he didn't respond. He was talking to Rosa…Rosa was now upset. She ran out of the room, with her father calling her._

"_Rosalina!!"_

"That was when Mother died…I remember it now. It's always been locked away in my memory…" Peach said plainly.

"Yes…Peach, I'm so sorry. I've let you down so much. First I broke my promise to find Mother…and then I abandoned you."

"No. You had to look after and care for the Lumas. I'm not mad. I _would_ be had you left them to come back here."

"Peach…" Rosalina burst into tears as the sisters hugged each other…

"And you still have to, Rosalina. But, like you do with the Lumas, I'll see you off with a smile…but I'll think of you each day."

"Just like…M-Mother." Rosalina hiccupped.

"That's right." Peach nodded.

"Thank you…sister…thank you…for not being mad." Rosalina sniffed.

"It's fine, sister…"

The pair looked up at the sky as the fireworks exploded into the sky. Fixed with the star bits, they created fabulous colours. Toad Town was full of "ooh" and "aaah". Rosalina and Peach smiled at this…

"Let's stay like this...just for a bit longer." Rosalina asked.

The festival was over the next day, the toads cleaning everything up. Peach hadn't slept at all and was heading back to her castle.

Rosalina, meanwhile, was on the green planet near the Mushroom Kingdom planet. She was walking up the steps of the stone building with several Lumas behind her.

Peach stepped along the bridge, and then looked up into the sky.

Rosalina walked across the building, and then looked down upon the planet.

"_Be safe, sister…and thank you."_

Both of them said it at the same time.

"I'll think of you and the Lumas every day…" Peach mumbled.

"I'll watch over you from the cosmos." Rosalina whispered.

Peach walked across the rest of the bridge, while Rosalina jumped down and walked to one of the houses.

Peach entered her castle, while Rosalina entered her house.

Peach stepped into and undressed in her room and fell asleep.

Rosalina was now in her observatory, she waved her wand and it took flight.

Both sisters had met…and bided each other goodbye.

Such is life for Peach and Rosalina.

_**Fin.**_

11111111111111111111111

**Wow…now I feel all soft inside, and I'm really proud of this. I hope you all enjoyed it. I WAS going to make Rosalina leave without telling Peach she's her sister…but I think there'd be little to that. Besides, this was WAY more fun!**

**Reviews are welcomed and looked after, as is criticism. Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
